The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to containers especially adapted for, though not limited to, the packaging and shipping of fresh produce.
As is known, the packing and shipping of produce such as tomatoes, grapes, melons, cherries and the like calls for the use of specialized boxes of sturdy construction which can be readily assembled for use but when not in use, can be stacked, preferably flat, so as to minimize storage requirements.
A wide variety of containers have been devised for packing and shipping produce including those containers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,579 issued Jan. 30, 1973 to J. W. Chaffers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,773, issued Jan. 20, 1981 to R. H. Stollberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,830, issued Sept. 29, 1981 to J. R. Sorenson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,351 issued Dec. 8, 1981 to R. H. Stollberg.
Each of these prior art containers, while solving certain problems, created some new problems. Thus, there exists a real need for a produce container which can simultaneously achieve the containment and support of a quantity of fruits and vegetables; can be locked in a closed-cover state and yet be readily reopened to provide access to the contents; can be readily stacked to withstand the downward thrust of several like cartons stacked thereupon; and, while stacked, successfully avoid lateral or longitudinal slippage which otherwise could jeopardize the integrity of the stack.
A further need in the art is to provide a multi-component container which can be stored in relatively flat position and yet be quickly and easily assembled into a strong, durable and reopenable container. Such a container, in addition to the produce already enumerated, can provide a safe, and secure shipping storage container for corrosive materials, such as pool chemicals and like acids and caustic substances, and other substances which, if the container were to be crushed or misaligned, would cause damage to and spillage of the contents disposed therein. The attainment of such a container without resort to the steel or steel-reinforced plastic tubs would provide substantial savings to the several industries involved.